Tales of now and then and a few times we agreed never to mention again
by onlyone42
Summary: ok so this is a collection of one shots. it is marked complete as all of the chapters are a story by themselves but I will still be adding more. I take requests! ranges from friendship to I really don't know what... I will have other pairs. rated up to T I will do anything up to that or below but I am staying away from M rated themes on this one. Bad summery I know XD!
1. Funnier Back Then

Tales of now and then and a few times we agreed never to mention again...

Ok, this is my first Tales of Vesperia Fanfiction. First of all I OWN NOTHING but an overly active imagination that keeps me up until 4am unless I write down what's going through my head. Um... warnings. I really don't know this will be a series of one shots ranging from bros being bros to full out Fluri. Don't like don't read! Simple as that! I may have a few pairings but I don't know yet. Feedback would be nice also if you have a few ideas of things you might want I will do my best to take requests! I have very little time so it may take a while. Flames will be used to help me take over Hell!

Warnings: just bros bring bros, slight violence but not really.

Funnier back then

Commandant Flynn Scifo walked over the bridge reaching into Dahngrest. For once he was not in uniform. His Highness Prince Ioder had recently been worrying about him over exerting himself trying to clean up the mess left behind from Alexei. Flynn had politely declined the offer for time off and had continued to work lengthy hours away in his new office. That had ended when he woke up to Estelle healing him after he collapsed in exhaustion. After a short but very persuasive talk from both of the royals, Flynn found himself all but forbidden to re enter the castle until he had taken a good long rest.

Not even being allowed to train with the knights Flynn found himself wandering back down to the lower quarter. Unfortunately after meeting with Hanks Flynn was reminded due to the fact that it was spring many of the lower quarter citizen had moved out of town for work, leaving said commandant with nothing to do and almost no one to visit. Flynn talked with Hanks for a bit before wandering back up towards the castle, he honestly could not remember the last time he was this bored. Heck even before he became busy with the knights he always had something to do. You really couldn't be friends with Yuri Lowell and NOT be continually on your toes. Yuri... that was it, Flynn increased his pace back to the castle with a slight bounce in his step. He could visit Yuri, it was always the other way around, Flynn would be working on something or another and Yuri would suddenly pop in through his window. For once Flynn actually had time to return the favor. After a quick visit to Ioder to inform him of his whereabouts Flynn set off to the guild city.

With a light smile on his face Flynn walked toward Brave Vesperia's headquarters, once at the door he raised his hand to knock only to stop as an odd thought entered his mind. Why should he enter through the door? Yuri never did. The infuriating mud patches he left just out of reach on Flynn's windows were proof of that. Flynn felt that he should give Yuri a dose of his own medicine. Maybe after cleaning the outside of his own window he might consider using the door. Was it childish? Yes a bit. Would it work? Probably not, either way Flynn found himself climbing up the side of the building towards the room he remembered to be Yuri's. Flynn breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally reached the window, climbing up walls was a lot harder than his friend made it look. Carefully climbing into the room Flynn glanced around, his eyes landing on a very familiar head of raven hair. Flynn opened his mouth to greet his friend only to find himself once again stopping. Yuri had "that look". That really far off out of it look that usually appeared when he was thinking things he should not be. Just like when they were younger.

Flashback  
_A young ten year old Flynn walked quietly up towards the pond near the edge of the Blastia Barrier, eyes scanning the area with worry. He just hoped that he would find Yuri here. Flynn had looked everywhere, and asked nearly everyone in the lower quarter if they had seen his friend but to no one said they had. He and Yuri had agreed to meet up today, only when he had arrived he found his friend on the ground with three larger boys standing around him. Flynn recognised them instantly, they were the boys that used to pick on Yuri before Flynn's dad had let him live with them. Yuri never said anything about them bothering him, so Flynn had assumed that they had finally left him alone. Looking at the scene in front of him, obviously he was wrong.  
_

_"You honestly think they want you?" sneered one of the boys. "yah" jeered another "your own parents didn't want you, why the hell do you think the Scifo's would?" the third boy and apparently leader of the three gripped Yuri's arm before throwing the smaller boy into the dirt a few feet away from them. "Just get out of here already, rats like you are good for nothing but taking up food and money, you should just disappear and not come back." Flynn snapped out of his shock when one of the boys picked up a rock and aimed to throw it at his friend. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Flynn shouted as he ran to stand in-between Yuri and the bullies. Everything after that had happened in a blur. Hanks had heard his yelling and had wound up coming to see what was wrong. The older boys had been dragged off to their respective parents for punishment, leaving Flynn to look after his injured friend.  
Flynn looked around only to find Yuri was nowhere in sight._

_ Panic and guilt washed over him in waves as he took off to find his friend. Half sprinting the rest of the way to the pond. The panic seemed to lessen when he spotted Yuri crouched by the edge of the lake. Quietly as possible so he didn't scare him Flynn crept closer. Taking a closer look he realised Yuri was clutching Kuro, Yuri said the little stuffed dog had been with him since birth and was the only thing that he had from his parents, despite it being one of Yuri's most prized possessions, Flynn had only ever seen it a few times and only when he was really upset. Flynn almost jumped when he heard Yuri speak, and judging by how the boy was glazing down at Kuro it was not Flynn he was talking to. "Maybe their right, I don't even know why they took me in, I give them nothing but trouble." Flynn could only stare at his friend. He really, really didn't like the look on Yuri's face, he looked far off, like he wasn't even seeing the stuffed animal in front of him but some dark corner that held all of his fears and uncertainties. "I should go, we could go back to that place in the forest" Yuri whispered. Fear cold and hard griped Flynn at the thought of his friend leaving, then came anger. How could Yuri be so stupid? Did he honestly believe what those bullies had said! His mom and dad saw Yuri as their son, and Flynn was his brother. How could he not see that? "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT?"shouted Flynn only to have his anger turn into panic when Yuri suddenly jumped with a startled squeaking sound and fall into the pond. _

End flashback

Flynn's eyes danced with mirth as he remembered Yuri falling into the pond. It was a little scary back then but hilarious looking back at it. Heck even back then it had been funny. After the shock wore off Flynn couldn't help it, he laughed at the at the face his friend had pulled. If it had stopped there Yuri probably would not have ignored him for the week to follow but he had just had to ask about the "funny girls squeak" he made when Flynn had scared him, causing Yuri's face to turn a very deep embraced red and signalling the start of his silent treatment. After the first encounter Flynn had gone out of his way to make sure Yuri knew that he didn't like "that look".

At first Flynn had taken to just shaking his friend out of those thoughts but after managing to get Yuri to make that funny squeaking sound a second time, Flynn had found it much more enjoyable to use a more ... startling approach. Creeping up on his friend, a near devious smirk found its way onto his lips. He hadn't been able to do this for years! Nearly right behind him Flynn took a deep breath before shouting a very childish BOO! at his friend and grabbing his shoulders. A few minutes later Flynn would come to realize that he may have forgot that the years of fighting had changed his friends reactions a bit, and while the heavy book Yuri had just received from Estellise definitely hurt when it made contact to his stomach, the funny startled squeak and very red faced panicked look he got looking up at Yuri from the floor did make him feel slightly better.

Well that's the first chapter/ story, I unfortunately have a very slow boil creative streak, once I get cooking I literally can't sleep till it is on paper but it takes me a while to decide what I am going to write about. So I would like to say this "I WILL TAKE REQUESTS OR IDEAS" if you have something you thing might work give me a idea doesn't have to be long and I will try to write about it, I will update whenever I can unfortunately I am usually really busy but I will do it! R&amp;R please! –Onlyone42


	2. NOT AN UPDATE ! I AM SO SORRY!

I AM SO SORRY! NO THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I AM ALIVE!  
I am going to give a public apology to tales of brothers! I have been working on your story and everytime I read through it when I think I have it done , I feel like I am reading a story written by a little kid so I wind up changing it. I have not forgotten!

I have about three new chapters I am hoping to get done ASAP but I don't know how long it will take I have started taking a collage course online and am still working full time. life huh? I will do my best to get the updates finished as soon as possible!


	3. A Place I Can't Reach

FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Tales of Brothers I am so, so sorry this took so long! I hope it meets what you were going for! Still my first attempt ant angst don't know if I got it right but…. I apologise now for any spelling and grammar I lost my editor !

REQUEST: Flynn has a heavy night mare  
For: Tales Of Brothers

WARNINGS: GORE!, Light fluff at the end.

(Italics and regular print are different times, like two story parts in one. Just to clarify so I don't confuse people.)

A place I can't reach you 

Flynn was running as fast as he could, panic, fatigue, and the pounding rain making the usually familiar streets of the lower Quarter strange and confusing. Despite his haste to reach his destination Flynn couldn't help but shoot quick panicked glances when he passed. In the back of his mind he knew he was obviously overreacting, just looking around he could tell it hadn't really happened, 

But it had felt so real. 

_Blood, it was everywhere. On the streets the building splattered over fallen corpses that were mangled so badly that Flynn had no chance of recognizing them as he ran by. Fires engulfed most of the buildings and strangled screams ripped through the air with so many different voices it almost seemed to be one long never ending wail._

Flynn only briefly paused when he passed the bar, joyous shouts of celebration with the slight back round of a small brawl met his ears, the bar keepers loud voice threatening to throw them out was one of the most potent, though the familiar voices of childhood faces did little to sooth his panicked state

_The inn raged in a burning inferno, unlike the rest of the town there were no screams just the eerie silence of the dead, burnt corpses littered the door way and front walk, unrecognizable bodies most likely sentenced to a nameless grave stone if no one could identify them._

Flynn bolted round the corner, his heart pound with the rain. Then the walk way came into view, it was only a glance but this time it stopped him dead.

_Bolting down the corner he finally reached the walk way that lead to the edge of the city. To his home. Rounding the bend in the road his eyes widened and his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe, the stench of blood clotted the air so thickly Flynn was sure he could feel it as he breathed in. the bodies, oh god the bodies. For the first time since he took off from the castle Flynn could actually recognise the bodies before him, and the small amount of pity he had time to give them was wiped out as he now felt he would give anything NOT to know who lay mangled in front of him.  
_

_Oh god, no this had to be fake and if it was Flynn prayed to whatever god out there that would listen to let him wake up now. But the scene didn't change. And felling like a passenger to his own body Flynn stared in horror as he found himself wading through the bodies of the people he had grown to consider dear. His eyes found themselves wandering despite his wishes and with sickening accuracy Flynn found himself able to tell what wounds had cause his friends their demise._

_He recognised Adecor and Boccos, large pools of blood ran from gaping slashes across their bodies, laying not far from newly appointed captain Lebanc who seemed to have suffered the same fate as his subordinates. His second in command he only spared her a glance before looking away, but it was enough. Her body lay at an odd angle near one of his old neighbours' homes, he couldn't bring himself to look for her head. Judith and Raven were also together from the looks of how they were laying raven had tried to take to blow from the spear on his own body however it had carried through on to Judith as well._

_He felt the knife in his heart wrenched deeper when he found Estelle and Rita, they looked as though they had been mauled, bloody bite and claw marks littered their bodies. A little farther on he could see Karol, half of the boy was buried alive under a fallen wall. Flynn felt angry tears sting his eyes as he passed, the boy had become a younger brother of sorts after he had gotten to know him, Flynn had been sceptical of him at first but Yuri had…_

_Yuri….._

Flynn forced his feet to move turning away from the walk way he forced himself to turn towards the inn, he had to see him. He had to.

_Flynn felt his steps turn frantic, Yuri, he wasn't here. That thought should have calmed the worry in his heart even only a little, but Flynn also know Yuri was not one to turn his back on his friends. His feet carried him to the very edge of the city before his legs gave out.  
no, no this was not happening. His eyes stared in frozen horror at the lone body at the edge of the path  
_No…  
_blood covered the walk as much as the body, multiple wounds covered his chest and arms, most likely more on his back  
_NO…  
_hair matted across his neck and cheeks forming a gory frame on his face, mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes… oh god his eyes… blank and empty, the first set he had seen all night, staring in death straight back at him.  
_"YURI!"

Flynn shook his head as his foot passed the last step of the stairs at the inn. Quickly turning to the door, he knocked rather banged and tried to calm his breathing as he waited. Barely a minute had passed before Flynn tried turning the handle. Locked

Yuri wasn't here  
Yuri was…  
Yuri was in Dahngrest. Flynn suddenly felt tired, turning his back to the door Flynn's legs gave out and he found himself cold, and alone. As his heart began to slow Flynn started to fell idiotic, it was obvious that it had been a dream. The inn was still standing, here was no screaming, no blood. Now that he thought about it, Flynn could remember seeing lady Estellise as he left the castle. There had been no attack, no one was hurt and now that the adrenalin had left his system Flynn found that he not just cold but freezing. Without the energy to walk back the castle, or even down the stairs Flynn pulled is legs to his chest and lay down his head. In the back of his head as soon as he had woken up Flynn had known it had been a dream, but the eyes, the dead lifeless eyes that had looked back at him. He had just wanted to double check. He hadn't done anything like this since they had been in the knights together. He had just wanted to see…  
"Flynn?"

Head snapping up Flynn stared. The whole reason he ran down here standing in front of him, dripping wet, confused, and so very alive.

"Yuri" he breathed "you're alive". Flynn watched as Yuri's confusion deepened before slowly turning to realisation. "Flynn, how long have you been sitting here" he asked quietly. Flynn found himself at a loss for words, he must have sat a lot longer than he had thought because when Yuri sighed and pulled him to his feet Flynn felt his legs give and he slumped towards his friend. He could hear Yuri mutter something along the lines of "idiot" before he unlocked the door and dragged the two of them into the cool but dry room. Flynn was aware of his wet clothes being removed and a towel before warm cloth wrapped around him. Gentle hands led him to the small bed in the corner, two sets of weight settled down and Flynn found himself pressed against his friend. As his eyes closed a small smile found its way onto his friends face as he listened to the stead heart and soft voice "go to sleep Flynn, we'll talk in the morning".

Holy cow it's finally done 0.0 I used absolutely nothing from the original draft I did on this…. Well that's how it works sometimes I guess….. I make no promises but if I get the editing done I should have the other chapter I wrote at the same time up today or tomorrow.


	4. Hanging Around

Ok so I have no idea where this one came from but yah…. I OWN NOTHING! Yah that many !'s just to make sure that I mean it. It was one day later than I said as my computer did not save the draft I liked and I have to re-write it differently… oh well again sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I still don't have an editor.

Warnings: mentions of Fluri, language, bit of violence and gore (but compared to the last one not really.)

Hanging Around

Someone was going to die if he didn't get down from here soon, and Yuri concluded that it was most likely going to be one of his guild mates who were laughing themselves into a stupor below him. In all honesty he would admit that he screwed up, but with the way Karol was laughing Yuri was debating whether he should have just let the monster catch the little brat and rescue him after rather than the other way around.

Even after apologising multiple times and scolding the others for not helping her free Yuri, Estelle seemed to be unable to pull the rest of the group out of the hysterics she had started. With the blood slowly draining to his head Yuri concluded they were not being paid enough for this much suffering.

_ Earlier _

Brave Vesperia arrived in Halure after a long flight. After night of rest and a hearty breakfast the group once again they set off together.

The group arrived at the tree around mid afternoon slightly on edge, having been in the forest before the group knew to expect a fight, however even after a good four hours for walking they had not come across a single living thing. If whatever they were looking for was as imitating as the other monsters seemed to find it, they were in for one hell of a fight.

After another fruitless hour of hunting for their "mystery" creature, the group had found no clues as to where it might be, let alone what it was. With the lack of foot prints and other "normal monster tracking clues" Karol believed that it was most likely in the air, where Judith said that in might burrow.

In a sense they were both sort of right. Leaving the others to form a plan of attack Yuri circled the tree keeping an eye out for any movement, and soon found himself with a face full of dirt. In his own defence Yuri argued that when he had kicked the root for tripping him, he really hadn't expected it to kick back.

Brave Vesperia suddenly found the lush vine decorated floor of the forest lifted up from under them, reviling decaying carcasses. According to Rita, the tree had mutated with the excess Mana and bonded with some other creature that was living in it. With both the craving for sun and flesh the tree had taken to crushing its victims and using their bodies as fertilise.

In a sudden flurry of movement it went after the closest target which as his luck would have it happened to be a tie between Yuri and Karol. After pushing the young boy out of the way Yuri found himself being slammed into one of the nearest not so lively trees. Stunned by the impact his grip on his sword lessened and then lost completely when the crushing grip of the vines dragged him up into the air.

With the safety of their friend in mind Brave Vesperia gave it their all to kill the monster. Fighting from a distance left most of the group at a disadvantage however with the joint effort between Raven, Rita and Estelle, the group managed keep the creature busy enough that Yuri was not crushed. With a lucky strike to the trunk of the tree they found that the creature was like a turtle, if you managed to break the shell the creature inside was defenceless. With that knowledge the group focused its attacks on the truck and made quick work of it. With the monster inside dead the branches and vines dropped and the tree seemed to return to normal, unfortunately for Yuri the vines had wrapped around so tightly that even when they when slack he was still suspended in the air... without a weapon... and no way down.

Thankful for not being crushed to death Yuri waited patiently while the others caught their breath, discreetly scanning over them to make sure no one was badly injured. When his eyes landed on Estelle their gases met, and Yuri felt slightly nervous about the odd look of wonder that had spread over her face. Yuri twisted slightly in the vines holding him hostage. "Um Estelle, is everything alright?" he questioned. "It was true" she breathed, a look of absolute astonishment covering her face. By now the others had also turned to her, their own confutation rising. Judith cleared her thought "Estelle, would you care to elaborate a bit more. What's true?"

Estelle turned to face the other women before bursting into her excited explanation. "I was reading a story a while back about a knight who had went on a quest to escort a princess to another kingdom, near the end of the story the knight has to fight a lager monster with the ability to control the forest. During the fight the princess was taken hostage by living vines. I thought it didn't make sense because at the end of the story, the knight had to cut the princess loose to rescue her after he killed the monster. I thought that that the vines would have dropped the princess after they died because they weren't knotted, but the monster was pretty close to the one that we fought and they are still holding Yuri up, so I guess I was wrong". Finishing her rather long ramble Estelle slowly began to take in the amused looks of the others around her and the look of absolute horror that had found its way onto Yuri's face.

"so" Raven drawled with a sleazy grin "I guess we should cut our dear "princess" loose, shouldn't leave a damsel in distress too long now should we?"

_Present time_

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING" yelled Yuri in embarrassment, "for god's sake I am nothing like a princess!". "Quite on the contrary" mused Judith "while I do agree that you and Estelle are not the same, you happen to fit the princess of that story very well". Yuri glared hard at the woman. "And how the hell would you know that?" Judith smiled and turned towards Estelle. "You were referring to the book that you lent me while we were in the capital the last time correct? According to the description the princes had long black hair, gray eyes, was very good at sword fighting" looking thoughtful for a moment Judith smile slowly melted into a light smirk" now that I think about it her personality was pretty close to yours as well".

If looks could kill Yuri was certain Judy would be dead. " it was a story", he fumed "so she had the same hair colour as me, big deal!"

"Oh come on", Rita pointed out through her laughter "you even have your own knight; all we need now is for him to pull the daring rescue". Yuri struggled in the vines trying to get down. "he is NOT my knight!" Yuri exclaimed only to me met with more laughter. "Damn it, Flynn's not even…"

"um..?"

A hush fell as all eyes turned towards the very unsure looking knight standing at the edge of the clearing. Speak. Of. The. Devil. Flynn took a quick glance around before walking into the clearing. "Flynn" Estelle exclaimed in surprise "what are you doing here?".

Flynn gave a short bow, "the knights have been many complain about monsters on traveling routes, we came to investigate, a merchant at Halure told us that a guild was already here we came to offer some assistance" Flynn explained turning his attention turned towards his hanging friend, eyeing the vines.

"why are you in a tree?" Yuri gave him a dead panned look "oh you know, I just felt taking a climb, get some blood back to the head. " "Flynn sighed "well I think that you have enough blood there now, your face is all red." Stepping towards the tree he began to draw his sword. "I'll cut you down".

The laughter that poured out was just shy of being loud enough to cover the treats Yuri began shouting should Flynn try to cut him loose.

I feel I was a little OOC in this one…. SORRY! It did not turn out as good the second time around. *sigh* but I got it finished so that makes me a bit happy! R&amp;R or give me a prompt if you like! PEACE! –Onlyone42


End file.
